First Kiss
by Kaylin77
Summary: john and dave get really drunk, I can't do summaries but hey check it out it's good and also CLIFFHANGER? T for language I guess idk...


So this was just a silly drabble I wrote on Tumblr, not much of anything. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I really wanted to make it smut and all but I'm just so bad at writing that ;A; so I hope you guys enjoy…

* * *

><p>It started out as a pretty normal evening. You and John were playing video games in your dorm room, having both shotgunned a few cans of cheap beer. Yeah, it was crap, but it got the job done.<p>

Where were you…oh yeah. Playing video games with your best friend. What a lame Friday night, but the raging storm outside wasn't helping much. Something like a hurricane, you had no idea.

"Fuck!" John shouted, as the electricity cut out. "Are you kidding me?"

"Relax, princess. It's just Mario Kart, we can play it again when the power comes back on." If the power came back on. The electricity here was so shotty, you had no idea if it would be coming back on it's own. "Dost her highness need another drink?" Shit. He threw something at you, something hard. Probably the game case. "Okay fine, jesus."

Suddenly there was a light, and you realized it was just his phone. He was using it on the brightest level, and you figured hey that's a pretty good idea, so you did the same. And you sat back, head on the pillow, resting a little. "Hey, Dave." No answer. "Dave…" Still no answer. "Dave, holy shit are you dead?"

"No."

"Oh."

"What do you want."

"Uhh, this….is embarrassing."

"What are you talking about?"

There was a little shuffling, he was throwing things around, and suddenly was laying right next to you. "Have you, um…had your first kiss?"

"What?"

"You know, like. We're freshmen in college, I've never had a first kiss let alone a real girlfriend. It's not like I was the coolest kid on the block in high school…" He was stalling for something.

"Of fucking course I've had my first kiss. I've kissed plenty of girls. Shit man, look at me." You were trying not to laugh, because it was really easy to mess around with the kid. "Nah, I've kissed like….three girls before."

"So, only girls?"

"…Yes, Egbert. Only girls."

There was a long pause. He turned off his phone light, so you figured you'd do the same. And it was silent, save for the winds and thunder and tapping on the window from the hail. "Dave….okay this is, okay..this is going to be total bullshit, but…."

"What."

"Can I….um….k-kiss you?"

Did he seriously just ask that? Maybe it was the crappy beer. Maybe he was a lightweight, and he was extremely drunk right now. What if he threw up in your mouth? Wait why were you even considering this, no he can't kiss you that is not happening. "Let me throw back a few more beers and maybe."

"Dave I'm being serious! I…I've never had a kiss, I'm going to die a kiss virgin or worse, we can just wake up in the morning and blame it on the alcohol, I don't care. You're my best friend, and….." Oh boy.

"And what?"

"And I really….really like you."

Oh boy.

"One kiss, and that's it." Once again, the phone lights were turned on, and suddenly you were both sitting up and facing each other. It was…really tense.

And this was the first time you ever really got a chance to look in his eyes. They were blue. Extremely blue. Damn, blue eyes were a turn-on for you. On girls, though. His hair was ruffled from the pillow also, almost like feathers. That was a turn-on too. You looked him over, as he turned a bright red. Cute. He had a small body, but almost in that fend-for-himself way. You know he could fight. He was just small. And he put his hands on your shoulders, closing his own eyes. They were smooth, you expected no less. And he was leaning in, and you were leaning in, and…

He was the first to break away. For air. And you both dove back in. Shit, you underestimated his ability to kiss. His lips were rough, chapped. This time, you were fighting the desire to shove your tongue down his throat, but then again you could always just say it was the alcohol. Except it wasn't. You were sure you were about 80% sober now, after peeing about ten times. And you didn't fight it anymore. "John take off your shirt."

"Wha-"

"Just take it off." You were already pulling your own shirt off, throwing it in who knows what direction. John did the same, and you wrapped your arms around his small waist, continuously attempting to shove your own tongue down his throat. He was protesting, just a little. "Shit, John. And you've never kissed anyone before?"

"Ah..! N-no I haven't…" You moved away from his mouth, traveling down his neck, leaving small bites and marks on his shoulders. You loved leaving marks.


End file.
